no me olvides
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Aomi crea un plan para saber lo que Gekkou siente por Mirai pero todo falla y se pelean ,y la madre de Mirai , Indra , este dispuesta de separarla de Gekkou y borrar todos los recuerdos que Mirai tiene por el y por los demas , ¿que ara Gekkou?
1. plan fallido , Indra la madre de Mirai

**_este fic se me vino a la cabeza, asi que espero que les guste_**

* * *

><p>La inocente demonio Mirai caminaba mientras sostenía su bebida favorita, Dr cinamon.<p>

-¡dr cinamon , dr cinamon! .- cantaba feliz hasta que llego al consejo estudiantil

-¡Gekkou, Gekkou traje una cola pata ti!.- Dijo ella feliz

-. No te lo pedí , pero déjala por hay.- dijo el secamente y la chica se enojo ya que el no se avía dignado a mirarla

-¡si si!.- dijo Mirai y se la dejo cerca de Gekkou , y este pudo notar que la chica estaba enojada , pero no le prestó ni la mínima atención ,Mirai salió del consejo estudiantil y se encontró con Aomi.

-¡hola Mirai-chan!...oh ¿ que te sucede?¿por que estas enojada? .- le dijo este mirándola extrañada

-¡es que Gekkou no me presta atención , a veces pareciera como si yo no le importara en lo mas mínimo! .- se quejo la linda Demonio y entonces a Aomi se le vino un idea a la cabeza

-¡ya se!...Mirai-chan..¿por que no vemos que es lo que Gekkou siente por ti….- le dijo ella con cierta picardía en su sonrisa , y a Mirai le encanto eso

-¡¿de verdad? ¿ pero como lo aremos? .-

-¡jajaja! Veras primero aremos que Kurogane-kun finja darte un beso en los labios en la presencia de Gekkou y entonces veremos si le importas .-

-¡wao! Eso seria fantástico , pero a Hime-chan no le gustara la idea…- pensó bien Mirai

-..es cierto..¡ya se! Recuerdas que el profesor Kurosu trajo una medicina que intercambiaba las almas ,¡ pues podemos usar esa , entonces yo me intercambiare con Kurogane-kun!.- le dijo Aomi emocionada.

-¿de verdad?¡ pues gracias! Estere esperando.-

¡ah una cosa , sabes que no le puedes decir nada a Gekkou…- le advirtió Aomi para que no echara el plan a perder

-¡si!.- entonces se fueron

Después de tres días Aomi ya había conseguido transformarse en Taito.

-¡Mirai-chan!.- llamo Aomi y esta no lo reconoció

-Inmortal-kun!.-

-¡no no! soy Aomi , ahora que tengo el cuerpo de Kurogane-kun y hable con Hime-chan para que me diera permiso ¡ ya esta todo listo!¡es hora del plan!.-

-¡si!.- , Gekkou camino hacia el consejo estudiantil y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa , veía que Taito besaba a Mirai , pero realmente no era así , por que el la besaba muy cerca de los labios pero no los tocaba por que Mirai aun no había obtenido su primer beso , Gekkou sentía su sangre hervir como nunca ,saco inmediatamente su espada para atacar a Taito(quien era Aomi) pero Mirai se puso entre ellos ya que no podía permitir que lastimara a Aomi.

-¡QUITATE!.- le ordeno Gekkou totalmente enojado pero Miari se negó

-¡no ,no lo lastimes Gekkou!.- dijo Mirai decidida, aunque sentía temor ya que una vez esa espada la había atravesado

-"¡acaso esa escoria es mas importante para Mirai que yo!"….- pensó dolido por lo que vio y tras eso Mirai lo defendía , eso era el colmo , pero no quería lastimar a Mirai por lo que bajo su espada y con el rostro sombrío se fue

vaya casi muero….- pensó Aomi aliviada

-..Gekkou…-susurro Mirai preocupada y se fue corriendo a buscarlo

-¡espera!...oh..se fue..y ni siquiera pude decirle ….que definitivamente el presidente…la ama…-pensó Aomi , Gekkou llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación

-¡esa basura!.- dijo el dando un golpe el la pared tratando de descargar toda la ira que sentía , no era justo , el estaba guardando con ansias el primer beso de su bella demonio para cuando fuese el momento adecuado , pero llego el Inmortal de Taito y lo hecho todo a perder

-¡Gekkou , Gekkou!.- le tocaba la puerta Mirai pero el no le contestaba

-¡LARGATE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!.- grito el liberando su cólera , pero sin saber lo que decía , Mirai se sentía de lo peor y con lagrimas en los ojos se fue a su cuarto

-….Gekkou….me odia….- dijo ella entre llantos cuando apareció una figura femenina en frente de ella.

-Mirai.- entonces ella supo quien era

-¡Mama!.- dijo Mirai abrazando a esa mujer que era muy parecida a ella en su forma de demonio, ella Indra la gran demonio

-…eh visto lo que ah ocurrido , ya no soporto verte cerca de ese humano insignificante , tu te mereces algo mejor , por eso romperé el contrato que tienes con ese humano.- dijo Indra poniendo su dedo en el pecho de Mirai y salieron los círculos mágicos , y listo ya no había contrato incluso volvió a su forma de demonio de cabello dorado

-¡pero mama yo amo a Gekkou!.-

-¡pero el no te ama a ti solo te desprecia y te trata como basura, esto se acabo regresaremos a nuestro mundo!.- dijo ella cogiendo la mano de Mirai y arrastrándola pero Mirai se zafó

-espera…al menos…quisiera despedirme...por favor…- pidió la chica con ojos llorosos

-¡esta bien!..abriré un portal para ti cuando regreses…pero hazlo rápido!...- dijo la demonio desapareciendo

Gekkou por otro lado se habia sentido mal por lo que le dijo , pero es que estaba muy dolido pero aun asi sabia que se paso , entonces salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Mirai

-oye Mirai tengo que hablar contigo.- cuando abrió la puerta se llevo otra gran sorpresa

-¡por que estas en tu forma de demonio!.- dijo sorprendido ya que solo si el la besaba podía regresar su poder

-…nuestro contrato…esta roto…yo…ya no te pertenezco…Gekkou…-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y con voz entre cortada

me jodas! Nuestro contrato no puede romperse , solo yo puedo hacerlo!.-

-…lo siento…pero..mi madre me dijo..Que ya no quería verme contigo…que yo merezco algo mejor..y es por eso que…rompió todo lazo que me unía a ti…por eso…solo vine a..despedirme…- dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa ya que no podía contener sus lagrimas , Gekkou se acerco a ella.

-…espera…¿d-despedirte?...-

-…si..siento no haber sido una buena esclava…hasta creo que madure un poco…además… creo que esta separación esta bien para nosotros…así ya no tendrás que cargar conmigo….¡ve ordene este cuarto antes de irme!...y sabes al menos quise despedirme de ti…supongo que eso es todo…_"y también jamás sabrás lo que siento por ti"_…adiós…- dijo y se dio la vuelta pero Gekkou la detuvo cogiendo fuertemente su brazo

-¡espera no te pued- no tuvo tiempo de decir algo por que Mirai cogió su rostro y suavemente posos sus dulces labios en los de el , y luego lentamente se separo.

-de verdad…jamás te voy a olvidar…- dijo ella abrazándolo y finalmente se fue en un portal que desapareció muy rápido.

-…M-Mirai…¡MIRAI!.-grito pero ella ya se había ido , el callo de rodillas , perdió lo que mas amaba, y por primera vez , un lagrima rodo por su mejilla , el nunca había llorado , ni siquiera cuando su hermano menor , Hinata , mato a sus padres delante de el .

-…Mirai…- susurro el nombre de ella por ultima vez


	2. ¡voy por ti!

Mirai llego con su madre a un mundo distinto al de ellas

-eh..¿donde estamos?.- pregunto Mirai

-…¿vez ese mar?.- le dijo señalando un mar rojizo que emanaba varios colores

-..si…-

-…Quiero que entres a hacia sus profundidades..cuando lo hagas …todos tus recuerdos respecto a ese humano se borraran…- dijo la mujer e izo sorprender a Mirai

-.o-olvidar a Gekkou…no no puedo hacer eso…yo lo…-

-…¿lo amas?...por esa misma razón…nuestro orgullo ha sido pisoteado por ese humano…y debo enmendar tu error...una vez que todo haya terminado , volveremos a nuestro mundo , ¡ahora ve , es una orden!.- dijo la mujer y Mirai , por mas que le doliera la obedeció , primero se quito las prendas que tenia puesta hasta quedarse desnuda , y luego desde gran altura se tiro al mar.

-eso es por tu bien amor...- dijo la demonio

Por otro lado en el mundo humano

-.¡Mirai-chan , Mirai-chan ¿ donde estas?.- dijo Aomi entrando al consejo estudiantil , pero solo vio a Gekkou

-..oye presidente ¿donde esta Mirai-chan? No le eh visto hoy…-

-…no lo se , ella se ah ido y no volverá…-Aomi noto un cierta tristeza en los ojos de Gekkou y se sintio culpable por eso.

-…_"esto es mi culpa , si no hubiera hecho ese estúpido plan..entonces…esto no habría pasado"_…presidente hay algo que tiene que saber…sobre Mirai y Kurogane-kun…- eso causo enojo en Gekkou

-.¡no quiero saber nada sobre eso!¡ahora lárgate basura!.- ordeno muy enojado y Aomi se asusto pero no le hizo caso

-¡escúchame, el beso que viste entre Kurogane-kun y Mirai-chan fue una total mentira , yo use una medicina de trasfusión de alma y cambie puesto con Kuroggane-kun ,en total yo fui quien quería besar a Mirai-chan , Kurogane-kun y Mirai-chan no se gustan ni nada.- Gekkou se levanto de golpe impresionado

-.¡que!¿ POR QUE HICISTE ESO?.- le grito enojado

-¡por que ambas queríamos saber que es lo que sentías por ella , por eso se me ocurrió ese plan , fingí que Kurogane-kun la besaba solo para saber cual era tu reacción , además ni siquiera la bese enserio fue un beso falso!- entonces Gekkou saco su espada y apunto la hoja hacia el cuello de Aomi ,

-eres una maltida…- dijo el con ira en sus ojos pero luego la dejo

-..uff casi muero…- dijo Aomi , Gekkou habrio un portal hacia el mundo de Mirai y al intentar cursarlo no pudo ya que una barrera mágica eléctrica casi lo electrocuta

-¿Qué demonios?-

-..con esa barrera no cruzaras .- dijo Serge llegando con su hermano y después Taito

-entonces rompela!.-

-¿Qué esta pasando?.- dijo Taito confundido

-…necesito encontrar a Mirai…- y Serge lo miro y dio una leve risita

-vaya vaya , esos ojos están llenos de amor en especial cuando dices el nombre, Mirai.- dijo este i Saito se rio

-¡deja de decir cosas innecesarias y rompe la maldita barrera!.- reclamo este enojado pero con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡esta bien ,esta bien no te enojes!.- dijo este y trato de romperla

-..mmm…es fuerte no se rompe tal fácil , hermano dame una mano.- le dijo a Hasga y este lo ayudo pero vieron que era realmente potente pero al final la lograron eliminar

-...quisiera ayudarte.- le dijo Taito

-...has lo que quieras ,¡pero no me estorbes!.- le dijo secamente y una vez que entraron un enorme rayo los ataco y por suerte los esquivaron

-¡Larense!.- ordeno Indra

-¿¡Donde esta Mirai!.- exigió Gekkou

-.¿quien te crees que eres para decirme eso? Mi hija Mirai ya no te pertenece ¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí!.-

-¡entonces me la llevare a las malas!.- dijo el sacando su Spell Error

-antes de que llegues a mi hija reduciré tu cuerpo a cenizas.- dijo ella y lo ataco con un uno de sus cabellos que estaba rodeado con potente Rayo , Gekkou intento cortar el cabello asi como lo hizo cuando Mirai y el se enfrentaron , pero en cambio su espada no le hacia ni un rasguño.

-.¡ella es fuerte!.- dijo Taito

-...ella es un demonio muy famoso , obviamente tendría que ser muy fuerte.- dijo Gekkou

-¡esto será difícil!.- protesto Taito luego se desato una pelea muy dura

-... te diré una cosa humano….- dijo Indra mirando a Gekkou

-.¿que es?.-

-…mi hija muy pronto te olvidara , en este momento los recuerdos que Tiene Mirai hacia ti y los otros humanos , desaparecerán por siempre…así que aun si llegas a ella , Mirai ya te habrá olvidado.- le advirtió Indra , Gekkou se desesperó

-.¡Kurogane necesito que te encargues de ella!¡iré por Mirai!.- le dijo Gekkou corriendo y esquivando los ataques de Indra

-¡esta bien!.-

Gekkou la buscaba por todos lados pero no la veía

-¡MIRAI MIRAI!.-gritaba pero no escuchaba una respuesta

Mientras tanto Mirai estaba en las profundidades , sentía que los recuerdos se iban poco a poco

-._"no …no lo quiero olvidar….a mis amigos…a Gekkou…por que yo…yo…lo amo…"_ GEKKOU!.- grito debajo del agua , Gekkou lo pudo escuchar ,entonces supo de donde provenía eso , del agua

- , ese mar , Mirai debe estar ayi ,¿pero por que? "ah! , Indra dijo que ella olvidara sus recuerdos , eso quiere decir que ese mar es mágico" ¡tengo que sacarla rápido!.- dijo el saltando al mar y buscándola hasta que la vio

-¡Mirai!.- la chica apenas pudo abrir sus ojos

-…._"Gekkou…¿Qué hace el aquí?..."_…- pensó sorprendida pero a la vez feliz , Gekkou la cogió de la cintura para acercarla a el .

-Gekkou…¿Por qué?..-

-…cállate…- respondió el pero con una sonrisa que Mirai jamás había visto , este se acerco lentamente ,y la besa , Mirai se sorprendió , ella pensaba que el la odiaba , pero se dio cuenta que no era asi , era todo lo contrario , en vez de odiarla el la amaba , con ese beso los recuerdos de Mirai que iban desaparecieron volvieron a ella , Gekkou se la llevo a la superficie sacándola de ese mar.

-…¿Por qué veniste por mi Gekkou?..dijiste que no me querías volver a ver nunca…- dijo ella muy triste , Gekkou la miro y suspiro

, no tienes que tomar todo enserio….- dijo el volteando el rostro

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!.- grito Indra atacando a Gekkou pero Mirai lo defendió

-¡detente mama!.- ordeno Mirai

-aun lado Mirai! Voy a acabar con este humano despreciable!.-

-…si le haces algo¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!.- dijo Mirai dispuesta a Todo ,

-…Mirai…- susurro Gekkou

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿como estubo? espero que bien , apenas termine mis examenes pondre la conti!<em>**


	3. juntos de nuevo , te amo

-…Mirai…-susurro Gekkou

-.¡pero Mirai aun lado soy tu madre y debes obedecerme!.- dijo Indra un poco enojada

-.¡No , yo lo amo y no dejare que le hagas ningún daño¡además me importa poco mi reputación ahora!.-

-…¿como puedes preferir a este humano antes de que a tu propia familia?…- dijo un poco decepcionada Indra

-….lo siento pero no cambiare de idea….yo te amo mama, pero también amo a Gekkou , por favor entiéndeme…además…has cambiado mucho…antes me tratabas con cariño , eras amable , pero ahora eres muy fría conmigo…ya no te reconozco…- con esas palabras Indra se sintió muy mal , detuvo sus ataques

-. No único que quería es un futuro mejor para ti….- dijo la demonio derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas , Mirai se acerco a ella

-. Mama escucha , Gekkou no es un humano débil ,¡el es muy fuerte! , se que a veces se enoja conmigo , pero es por que yo no me porto bien y a veces soy desobediente , pero él nunca me hizo daño…así que por favor…déjalo vivir…por favor…- pidió Mirai , Indra respiro profundo y le sonrio

este humano es tu verdadera felicidad, entonces lo aceptare…- le dijo dándole una tierna mirada a su hija y esta sonrió de alegría y la abrazo , Indra le mando una mirada fulminante a Gekkou

cuanto a ti , si llegas a hacer sufrir a mi hija , aunque Mirai me odie por siempre ,esta vez si acabare con tu vida ,¿¡ENTENDISTE!.- dijo esta protectoramente y Gekkou solo sonrió

- si señora…- le dijo con respeto ( es a la única adulta a la cual se dirige con respeto)

-el problema al fin termino.- dijo Taito llegando recién ya que había muerto las 6 veces y después de 15 minutos volvió a la vida

-es increíble que no pude hacerle ni un rasguño….- dijo Taiti

-es que mama es muy fuerte .- dijo Mirai sonriendo muy orgullosa

-. Bueno volvamos a casa rápido...- dijo Taito un poco cansado

-¡si!.- contesto Mirai feliz , Indra regreso a su mundo , y los demás al mundo humano.

-¡Taito!.- dijo Saitohimea lanzándose a el que incluso lo hizo caer al piso

-¡Himea!.-

-¿Estas bien?.- dijo ella preocupada

-si estoy bien…-

-¡Mirai-chan!.- dijo Aomi abrazándola

-...Aomi-chan.-

-...pense que te irías para siempre.- dijo Aomi un poco triste

-...me jodas , ¿Crees que la dejaría ir así no mas?.- dijo Gekkou molesto

-…bueno supongo que tienes razón…^^U-

Mientras tanto Gekkou y Mirai caminaban juntos de regreso a casa .

-…lo siento Mirai….- susurro el .

-….no digas eso….yo soy la que lo siente…- también susurro ella ,Gekkou agarro la mano de Mirai , esta se sonrojo y a la vez sonrió. Una vez llegaron a casa

, ya que tu madre rompió nuestro contrato , tendremos que hacer uno nuevo…- dijo el

-.¡ah!...etto…no vas a atravesarme ah Spell Error…¿cierto?..- dijo Mirai un poco asustada

-…no creo que sea necesario….-

-…pero…gracias Spell Error, tuve un aspecto humano , y ya no sera necesario de que me beses para poder utilizar mi poder….¡bueno hagámoslo!.- dijo ella estirando su mano

-. Lo siento Mirai..pero esto es necesario..- dijo el traspasando su espada en el pecho de Mirai como lo hizo la primera vez

-¡AH!¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?..duele mucho..- dijo ella quejándose y volvió a su forma humana

-…resiste un poco si?..quiero que todo sea como antes.- dijo el sonriéndole

-eh…s-si…entonces lo soportare…- dijo ella sonriendo , el agarro la mano de ella eh hicieron el contrato

-d-dame tu posesión mas valiosa…-dijo Mirai

-..eres tu…tu eres mi posesión mas valiosa…- Mirai se sonrojo mucho

-este contrato será para toda la vida…¿entendiste?...- dijo Gekkou y saco su espada pero sin causarle dolor a Mirai

-..si…Gekkou…- la herida de Mirai comenzó a desaparecer , luego Gekkou se acerca lentamente y la besa , Mirai se sonroja y lentamente cierra los ojos correspondiendo al beso

-¡SIII!.- grito Aomi desde la ventada ya que primero estaba feliz por el beso y segundo les había tomado una foto en el acto y salió perfectamente

-¡si lo tengo ahora lo venderé a todas las fans del presidente!.- dijo ella ya que quería que las fans dejaran en paz a Gekkou para que estuviera con Mirai , Gekkou se sorprendió y se separo de Mirai

ha tomado una foto , ¡si le pediré una y la tendré una en un portarretrato ¡.- pensó Mirai feliz , pero Gekkou no pensaba así

-¡TU DAME ESAS FOTOS!.- dijo esta abriendo la ventana de golpe , Aomi se asusta y sale corriendo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!.- grito este y fue tras ella

-¡espera Gekkou .- dijo Mirai también corrió tras Gekkou.

-Aomi-chan.- dijo Himea

-¡mira Hime-chan!.- dijo ella regalándole una de las fotos y esta se sonrojo

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Taito y Aomi le dio otra foto y este puso una cara de sorprendido

-.¿QUE ES ESTO?O_O MIRAI Y GEKKOU SE ESTAN BESANDO JAJAJAJA.- dijo este y al final rio

-¡AOMIII!.- grito Gekkou cada vez mas enfadado

-¡diablos no se da por vencido!.- Dijo ella y empezó a correr de nuevo esas fotos llegaron al club de fans de Gekkou

-¿Qué es esto?.- dijo una de las fans y al verlo se quedo piedra al igual que las demás y luego se pusieron a llorar

-¡Gekkou-sama tiene novia noooooohhh TT_TT.- dijeron todas llorando

-¡DETENTE AHORA!.- grito Gekkou tras Aomi

-hola lo siento.- dijo Mirai y las Fans se enojaron

-tuu como te atreves a robarnos a Gekkou-sama.- dijeron las chicas enojadísimas pero como Mirai estaba en su forma de Demonio las electrocuto a todas y siguió corriendo tras los chicos , Aomi esparció las fotos en todo el instituto hasta que llego al consejo estudiantil

-oh ya no puedo mas…- dijo ella cansada

-¡TE TENGO!.- grito Gekkou enojado

-¡perdóname presidente.- dijo ella asustada

-tu basura…- dijo el sacando su Spell Error

-.¡No Gekkou no te enojes!.- dijo Mirai y este se calmo un poco y guardo su espada

Mirai-chan , me salvaste..- dijo Aomi aliviada mientras abrazaba a Mirai y luego se fue , Gekkou solo suspiro

-. Por dios….-

Gekkou.- dijo ella sonriéndole y el también sonrio

-si.-

-Te amo Gekkou .- dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo

-….yo también…Mirai…- dijo el

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>eso fue todo , espero que hay quedado bien , gracias por leer.<br>**_


End file.
